


What It Means To Be A Home

by BrownEyedGirl08



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Cheryl and Toni are the best parents, Established Marriages, F/F, F/M, Fluff with some angst, M/M, New OC character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyedGirl08/pseuds/BrownEyedGirl08
Summary: Cheryl and Toni, a couple years after getting married decide to adopt a child.





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a story, about a couple adopting a girl. In the show both Cheryl and Toni have had extremely shitty childhoods, so I wanted to see what they would be like as parents. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz had been through so much together. Neither of them knew how much that meeting at the drag race would change both of their lives so much for the better.

After graduating Riverdale High, both Cheryl and Toni decided to leave that wretched town behind and move to New York. They attended NYU, Cheryl for design and Toni for photography.

Their lives were complete bliss and everything was perfect. Things got even more perfect, when Toni proposed.

 

_Flashback......_

 

_It was a rare night off for the both of them. Cheryl and Toni had both been so busy with school lately that they barely got any meaningful time together despite living together in an apartment._

_They had decided to embrace their inner child and spent the entire day at an arcade. After Cheryl kicked Toni's ass at every game ("I still don't get how you got every ball in the basket" Toni exclaimed with a pout while Cheryl laughed at her adorable girlfriend), they decided to go to the beach. It was nearing night and the beach was starting to clear out._

_"The water looks so pretty Cher" Toni said taking her shoes and socks off preparing to go in the water_

_"Um no, if you think that I'm going in there then you're crazy. There could be like octopuses or sharks in there." Cheryl exclaimed boldly crossing her arms._

_"Its the beach Cheryl, not some big ocean. The biggest thing that could hurt you would be the price of corn-dogs over on the boardwalk." Toni said as she waved her arms around in some vague direction._

_" Fineeeeee" Cheryl said albeit grumpily._

_Both of them went in the water and started splashing around and laughing. Toni started launching bits of water at Cheryl's face and received dirty glares in response. Cheryl started launching back although she did it a bit more messily and at her fist splash completely drenched Toni._

_"You're dead Blossom."_

_"What're you going to do about it, Topaz?"_

_Toni tackled Cheryl and sent them both flying backwards into the water. They started playfully wrestling in the water and Toni dragged Cheryl under._

_Cheryl looked completely panicked but calmed as soon as Toni connected their lips. They still had the same softness although were a bit cold underwater._

_Toni parted from her and both of them came up to the surface for air._

_They both started giggling and Toni stared at Cheryl in awe._

_She looked so beautiful with the sprinkles of water in her hair and the moonlight reflecting on her face with the huge grin on it._

_Toni had already known for a while that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Cheryl but finally decided to ask tonight as she just stared at Cheryl who looked angelic._

_Cheryl saw Toni staring at her and insecurely said "What?"_

_"Marry Me" Toni blurted out._

_"What!" Cheryl exclaimed_

_Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand and pulled them both up and then bent down on one knee still in the water._

_"Cheryl Blossom, you are the most beautiful and wonderful person I've ever met and I cannot believe I have the pleasure of calling you my girlfriend. I honestly wonder everyday how I got so lucky to date a literal Bombshell. Waking up next to you, laughing with you, going to bed with you, and just being with you is the best part of my day everyday. I  love you more than I thought it was even possible to love a person. You are my one and only and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have a ring right now but that can be sorted out later. So, Cheryl Blossom, will you make me the happiest woman alive and  marry me?_

_Cheryl was in tears by now and she pulled Toni up to her._

_" Toni, I love you so much. You taught me what love is and I will forever be grateful to you for that. So Yes, Yes, of course I'll marry you!_

_"Really?" Toni whispered between kisses._

_"Yes really" Cheryl whispered back._

 

_End Flashback_

 

Toni and Cheryl had gotten married a year after graduation. They invited their closest friends who could practically be described as family now and had a small quiet ceremony with Sweet Pea acting as Toni's best man and Veronica acting as Maid of Honor. 

They had moved into a nice house outside the city and had adopted a cat as Cheryl has always wanted one when she was little.

Their lives were purrrrfect (as Toni described it one night which resulted in a whack to the head by Cheryl and an endearing eye roll) and nothing could beat it. Except once again they were wrong. (They didn't really mind being wrong.)

 

"Hey babe!" Toni called out as she had gotten home from work. Toni usually gets home later than Cheryl because she works in the city and Cheryl usually sets her own hours being her own boss. 

"Hi, you're home!" Cheryl exclaimed happily meeting Toni at the door greeting her with a kiss.

"Yes, I am. You seem happy today." Toni laughed.

"Well there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Cheryl said nervousness taking over her as they both walked to the living room and settled into the couch. 

"Is this about Sweet Pea stealing our food because I swear, it wasn't me who gave him the key and -"

"Do you want Kids?' Cheryl blurted out.

"What?" Toni asked surprised. She definitely didn't think this would be the topic of their discussion. 

"Kids? I was reading one of my interior design magazines today and I saw a race car bed for sale. It seemed so nice and I thought it would fit perfectly in the extra room we have but then I thought to have a bed like that you obviously need to have a kid, right? So then I started thinking back to my childhood and how awful it was and I.....I thought that there are other kids out there who are dealing with way worse, who have no parents at all and what of we could give one of them a home Toni, what if we could make a kid's life so much better by giving it a loving home and...." Cheryl rambled on.

"Whoa, whoa, take a breath bombshell." Toni laughed.

Cheryl calmed down and smiled warily at Toni. 

"Is this something you've thought seriously on? Toni asked.

"Yes, yes it's something I really want: Cheryl nodded rapidly.

Toni smiled sadly and said "Well neither of us had good childhoods an we went through some pretty hard times. You know what the best part of my childhood was thought?

"What?' Cheryl asked.

"Meeting you Cheryl. You completely changed my life for the better and brought so much happiness into it. I would love to do that with you for someone else who went through what we did. So yes, Cheryl Blossom, I would love to have kids with you."

"Really" Cheryl asked tears brimming her eyes.

"Absolutely." Toni replied. 

"We'll figure out the details tomorrow okay? For now, I would just like to cuddle up with my incredibly hot wife and relax." Toni said.

"Yeah, sounds good." Cheryl replied cuddling into Toni on the couch. 

 

 


	2. Ukuleles and Felines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we'll see Cheryl and Toni going to the adoption center and looking at children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Let em know what you think!

Cheryl and Toni woke up the next morning with both smiles on their faces. Toni headed to work and got back around 4 in the afternoon. Cheryl was already at home preparing for them to eat. Toni walked into the house and saw Cheryl sitting at the island. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey, you're home," Cheryl twisted in Toni's arms and gave her a kiss. 

"Yes I am" Toni laughed.

"So I was thinking about the whole adoption thing and its okay if you don't wanna do it right now. I know I kinda sprung it on you last night and I'm sorry for that." Cheryl said.

"Cheryl, I know how much you want kids and I want nothing more than to make that dream of yours come true. Even though I know you'll spoil them rotten" Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes at the last part and smiled at Toni. 

"So, you really want to do it?" Cheryl asked.

"I would love to have a little kid running around our house bombshell" Toni promised. 

"Great" Cheryl exclaimed and ran up the stairs. Toni wondered where she was going but her question was soon answered. Cheryl came walking back down the stairs with a huge binder. Toni widened her eyes and Cheryl noticed this and started explaining. 

"Its nothing really, just some research about the adoption process and centers near us. I was hoping we could go to one today?" Cheryl asked.

"That does not look like nothing Cheryl." Toni laughed. "And today, are you sure? We dont even have anything ready for a child." Toni said

"That's true, but its not like we dont have time to get things ready. The adoption process takes a pretty long time. I dont think we'll be bringing home a kid today." Cheryl explained 

"Yeah that's a good point" Toni replied. "So, are there any centers that we can visit today?" Toni asked

Cheryl flipped open the binder in glee and started looking for places. Toni smiled and could see how excited Cheryl was for this. 

"There's a center about an hour's drive from here. We could go now" Cheryl said. 

"Sounds great. Let's go" Toni replied

Cheryl and Toni both walked out into the driveway and sat in the car. It was at these times Toni missed her motorcycle. She had it all throughout her childhood but decided to sell it when her and Cheryl got married. It was like leaving a part of her past behind. While it was fun to run around on, a motorcycle wouldn't be exactly ideal with a kid. So Toni didn't really mind. 

After about an hour and a half of driving ("Babe stop changing the radio stations" "Ugh its not my fault, no good songs are playing.") they finally arrived at the adoption center. They got out of the car and looked at the building. It was colorful and big. Cheryl presumed they probably had a garden in the back for the kids to play on. Toni and Cheryl walked in holding hands over to the front reception. The receptionist smiled at their joint hands and greeted them brightly. 

"Hi, My name is Sam, how can I help you." 

"Hi I'm Cheryl and this is my wife Toni, we are looking into adopting a child" Cheryl greeted

"Of course, just take a seat and we'll be right with you" Sam replied back.

Cheryl and Toni walked over the seats in the back room. When they sat down Cheryl's leg started bouncing and Toni noticed how nervous she was. 

"Babe relax, everything's going to be fine." Toni said calmly

"What if the kids dont like us or what if we dont even find one'' Cheryl expressed her concerns.

"Hey, we're going to find one, I promise. The kids will love you, you're very charming." Toni replied with a wink. 

Cheryl leaned over and kissed her wife's cheek. Toni could always calm her down no matter what.

Cheryl was about to say something else when a lady waled out of the room and introduced herself to the couple. 

"Hi, I'm Nicky. I understand you're looking to adopt a child today." She said 

"Yes maam, Hi, I'm Toni, this is Cheryl" Toni greeted.

"Its very nice to meet you, if you could just step into my office please." Nicky said. 

Cheryl and Toni followed her deeper into the building and they swung a couple of hallways before arriving at her office.

"Now we have to do an interview process for each parent who comes to our center just to make sure they're fit to take a child." Nicky said

Cheryl nodded, no doubt knowing all this already. 

Nicky began asking them questions. Mostly about their jobs and their marriage. Then Nicky asked about any extensive family and Toni and Cheryl both tensed up. They explained that Toni's parents had died at a young age and Cheryl had gotten emancipated from her mother when she was a teenager. Nicky nodded along understandingly.

"Yes we found out that people who had tough childhoods tend to make good parents because that know exactly what not to do" Nicky said.

"I agree, my mother was treacherous of a lot of things but being a good mom was not one of them." Cheryl said

"Well, you both seem like wonderful candidates for adoption and we would love to have you" Nicky said

Cheryl and Toni brightened and smiled at each other.

"Would you like to come out and see the children" Nicky asked. 

"Yes that would be great" Toni replied.

Nicky, Cheryl and Toni all got up from the chairs and Nicky once again led them out of the room. As they were travelling through to another section of the building, Toni and Cheryl noticed the walls were becoming more colorful and it was starting to look more like a children's place.

"It's break time now, so all the children are in the yard out back" Nicky said as she opened a door leading to the yard. Cheryl and Toni stepped outside into a backyard/playground and saw children of all types of ages running around. 

"You can talk to some of the children and find me after you're done." Nicky said. 

"Thank you very much" Cheryl said. 

Toni and Cheryl walked further into the yard and noticed children playing soccer and flying kites. They didn't even know how and where to start. Then Cheryl heard sniffling. She looked around for the source and noticed it was coming from behind a large tree. Cheryl lead Toni over to the tree and they both looked down and saw a young girl.

She had hazel eyes, a round face and light brown hair which framed her quite nicely. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt which looked a bit too big on her and some ragged jeans. 

"Hi Sweetie" Cheryl bent down bringing Toni along with her and started talking to her. 

The girl looked up at them and started frantically wiping away her tears. 

"No, honey its okay, you can cry" Toni said and the young girl launched herself into their arms which took them both by surprise.

Cheryl starting rubbing the girl's back as Toni held her in her arms. After about 15 minutes of sitting there, the small girl slowly got up which Toni was thankful for because her legs were going numb. 

"I'm sorry" the girl said.

"It's okay sweetheart, what's your name?" Cheryl asked gently. 

"Anya" She replied. 

"Anya" Cheryl repeated testing it in her mouth. 

"That's a really pretty name" Toni said. 

"Thank you" Anya replied with a slight smile on her face. "Can you tell us what you were crying about sweetie?" Toni asked. 

She shook her head violently and once again began sobbing. This time Cheryl took her in her arms and softly shook her and whispering quiet nothing's in her ear. Anya manged to calm down soon.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are" Anya said

"I'm Toni and this is Cheryl" Toni replied. 

"It's nice to meet you" Cheryl said

"Nice to meet you too" Anya replied. 

"Is it okay if we sit with you a while" Toni asked. 

"Yeah its fine" Anya replied.

The two women sat down beside the young girl and looked at her more clearly. Toni and Cheryl both thought she was beautiful. Toni then noticed a ukulele beside the girl. 

"You play the ukulele?" Toni asked. 

"Yeah" Anya replied in a small and scared voice as if it would get her in trouble.

"That's so cool, I play too" Toni said. 

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, Toni here managed to woo me with her tiny ukulele and her majestic voice" Cheryl replied this time. Toni smiled and placed a soft kiss on her wife's cheek. 

"Are you guys married?" Anya asked. 

"Yes we are" Toni replied. 

"Cool, I've never seen two girls being married before" Anya said. 

"Well now you have" Cheryl said. The three of them shared a laugh. 

"Can I play something on your ukulele?" Toni asked

Anya nodded shyly and handed it over. Toni began playing and singing Without You by Usher. Cheryl smiled at the song selection. It was the same song Toni had played on their wedding night on a stage, serenading Cheryl. 

Toni ran through the verses and when she finished a majestic round of an applause from both Anya and Cheryl. Toni set down the ukulele beside her and smiled at Anya. The young girl looked at them with a big smile on her face. 

"Do you like cats?" Cheryl asked. 

"I love cats. They're so cute, I've always wanted one but my parents said no" Anya replied excited albeit a bit sad when she finished her sentence

"We have one, would you like to see a picture?" Toni asked.

Anya nodded and Toni pulled out her wallet. Cheryl thought it was cheesy that Toni had a picture of the three of them in her wallet but whenever she brought it up, Toni always replied back with some corny line that made Cheryl's heart melt so she never really minded it

"That's her." Toni said taking a picture out and showing it to Anya.

"She's so cute" Anya said gleefully. "What's her name?"

"Nemo" Cheryl and Toni said at the same time. Anya looked up at them and laughed. The two of them thought it was a beautiful sound. 

"Like the fish?" Anya asked. 

"Exactly like the fish, but it's a cat" Cheryl said laughing

"That's cute. She'es even the same color."Anya said pointing out the cat's ginger fur.

Toni and Cheryl both laughed and shared a look. This was the child they wanted. She was perfect. 

Toni took the picture back and they sat talking under the tree for another couple of hours. Toni showed her how to play some songs on the ukulele while Cheryl braided the girl's long hair after some reluctance but Managed to convince her. Toni was just about to show her another song when a women came inside from the building and called out. 

"Bed time kids" She said. The kids groaned but nonetheless began walking back into the building. Anya looked at Cheryl and Toni scared. 

"Will I see you again?" She asked timidly

"Yes of course sweetie" Toni replied. "We'll be back tomorrow" Cheryl said. 

"Are you sure" Anya asked a little bit scared. 

"Yes honey, we promise we'll be back" Toni said. 

"Okay" Anya said. Toni and Cheryl both bent down and welcomed the young girl into a hug which she quickly accepted. The women called out again from the door and with one last wave, Anya ran back inside. 

Cheryl and Toni also began their way inside and ran into Nicky in the hallway. 

"Hi, you're still here?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes we lost track of time a little bit" Cheryl said with a light laugh. 

"Did you talk to the kids" Nicky asked. 

"We talked to A kid, Anya is her name" Toni said. 

Nicky got a dark look over her face and Cheryl and Toni both immediately noticed. 

"Is everything okay?" Cheryl asked. 

"Yes, yes everything is fine. There's just something I would like to discuss with the two of you about Anya" Nicky replied. 

"Alright" Cheryl said a bit scared reaching for Toni's hand. Toni immediately intertwined her fingers with Cheryl looking just as nervous. Nicky led them both back to her office. 

They sat down in the seats and Nicky took a deep breath and began Anya's background story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer School is kicking my ass. Why did I take it again?
> 
> So it turns out, I wont be able to update every three days like I planned but I will update once a week. Life's just in the way but I will stick to the one week deadline, I promise. 
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comment 
> 
> Eye, Out!


End file.
